Food?
by Bandgeek419
Summary: Canada and Kumajro are at a world meeting and oh no Kuma is hungry! What is the hungry polar bear going to do? Read and find out!


Canada sat at the conference table, face resting on his hands as he watched Germany give a presentation about global warming or failing economies or something. To be honest Canada hadn't been paying attention at all today. His mind was freely wandering around thinking about pancakes and the new bottle of maple syrup he just got. While in his daydreams of pancakes and maple syrup, Canada failed to notice his little polar bear ask him "Food?". Kumajiro looked at his drooling bleary eyed master and said "Food?" again louder. When he got no response the bear walked away from his spot at the side of his masters chair and slipped under the long, large conference room table. He walked around under the table looking at all the different feet and legs belonging to different people wondering who would be a good person to ask for food. He soon stopped in front of a pair of feet who's owner smelled like tomatoes and cinnamon. He decided this person would be an ok person to ask so he walked to the side and pulled on their suits pants leg. The owner turned their attention to him and looked at him curiously. "Food?" Kuma asked trying to look as cute as possible. The person grinned and reached down picking him up, setting him on their lap. "Lovi look at this little guy! Isn't he adorable?" the guy whispered to the person next to him. Lovi looked down at Kuma and scoffed looking away. "Basatrd! Where the hell did you pull that stuffed animal from Spain?" Lovi whispered back. Kuma glared a bit at him and growled softly, he was NOT a stuffed animal. "It's not a stuffed animal Lovi!" Spain said. "Bastard of course it is!" soon Spain and Lovi were in a heated whispered argument. Kuma watched them for awhile before his rumbling stomach reminded him of his mission. So he climbed down out of Spains lap and back under the table. He walked along until he came to a person who smelled strongly of cherry blossoms and very very faintly of fish. Kuma crawled to the side of their chair and immediately the person looked at him without him having to pull on their pants leg. Kuma looked up at them "Food?" he said. The person looked at them their cheeks lightly going pink. "Kawii..." they mumbled and turned around digging in their bag. Kuma got excited. "Finally some food." he thought. But instead of a treat the person pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of Kuma. Kuma looked up at them irritated. "Ai-yah! Japan what are you doing?" a voice whispered on the other side of the person and they looked over cheeks blushing a bit darker. Kuma used that to his advantage and escaped to back under the table. He walked along the legs until he came to a person who smelled like his master a bit. They smelled like snow and forests but instead of maple they smelled kinda sharp like alcohol. Kuma figured he try them since they smelled a lot like his master they must be a lot like them right? He crawled out from under the table and pulled on their pants leg. They turned to him with a smile on their face. "Food?" Kuma asked his neck hair starting to stand a bit on end from the aura this person was giving out. The person looked down at them blinking a couple times then smiled brightly."Little bear wants food? I'll give little bear food if he becomes one with Russia da?" he said while leaning down hands out to grab Kuma. Kuma ran back under the table and as far away as he could as quickly as possible. "Deffianlay not like master." Kuma thought and started looking for a person to feed him again. He walked along the table and stopped at the feet of somebody that smelled like forests, fish and magic. Kuma crawled out from under the table. "Food?" he asked. The person looked down at him their face blank. "Food?" Kuma asked again tilting his head. The person kept staring at him their face still just as blank. "Ice do you have any food?" the person asked turning to the person next to them. "No. Why ar you asking Norway?" the person whispered back. Norway turned back. "No food?" Kuma asked pouting a bit. "No food." the person said turning their just as blank face as before back to the meeting. Kuma sighed and walked back under the table. Kuma walked along under the table again losing hope that he would ever get fed. "Stupid people. How hard is it to have some food with you?" he thought. He walked along and stopped at the feet of a person who smelled like sausage, sugar and alcohol. He walked out from under the table and looked up at the person. They were standing up and talking instead of sitting down like the others. Kuma reached up and pulled on their pants leg. The person ignored them and didn't even look down keeping on talking. Kuma reached up again and pulled as hard as he could annoyed with being ignored. The person still went on talking not paying attention to him. Kuma huffed and started crawling up the persons leg. The person startled looked down and quickly Kuma off his leg and held him in his arms. "Food?" Kuma asked happy at finally getting his attention. The person looked at him and sighed. "Okay who's animal is this?" they asked. Kuma turned his head and saw a lot of people looking back at him from the long table he had just been walking around under. The man holding him sighed and looked at Kuma. "Who is your owner?" he asked. "Who?" Kuma asked. The man heaved another sigh. "Food?" Kuma asked again. The person just looked at him exasperated. Kuma just tilted his head at him and gave him the cutest look he could muster. The man while looking at Kuma blushed a bit then cleared his throat. "So nobody knows who animal this is?" he asked. "U-um he's mine." a quiet voice said. Kuma and everyone else turned to look at a heavily blushing Canada. Canda got up and quickly walked to them. "Sorry Germany." he said his face bright red as he was handed Kuma from Germany. "Its ok. Just watch him better next time...uh..." Germany said. "Canada," Canada sighed. "Uh ja Canada just keep better track of him." he said turning back to the meeting. Canada quickly walked back to his seat and sat back down. "Food?" Kuma asked his master. Canada reached into his bag and took out a small bag of maple candy. "Here this all I can give you till after the meeting okay?" he whispered. Kuma quickly took the candy and started devouring it. Pleased he had finally gotten some food.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed my story! This is my first story I'm putting on here so yay! If you saw any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I proofread it three times, but I still probably missed some. Well thanks for reading my story hopefully you liked it. :)


End file.
